<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightly Whispers by Angelixia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555358">Nightly Whispers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia'>Angelixia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 Collection [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Other, Sleep Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:59:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should go to bed.”<br/>The words echo in his mind as he felt a feather-light feeling encircle his waist. He glances to the side, but there was no one there. Only an eerie silence and loneliness enveloped him as he played on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 Collection [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightly Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Submitted for Febuwhump prompt Day 19: Sleep Deprivation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The darkness of the room was nothing but comfort. As colors flickered across the screen and light clicks from the keyboard or controller filled the room, a certain half-blond was at home and at ease. This was normal for him. The seclusion, the silence, the darkness, everything is in place in this personal bubble of his. It’s almost 3am in the morning, and yet, his eyes show no signs of exhaustion. Gold orbs glued on the screen as he continued to play and stream. Occasional whispers and comments were heard as he played through his games. He also gave a few forced chuckles and little smiles every now and then as he read his supporters’ comments on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should go to bed.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words echo in his mind as he felt a feather-light feeling encircle his waist. He glances to the side, but there was no one there. Only an eerie silence, and loneliness enveloped him as he played on. A soft ringing pulls him out of his game as he looks at the time, 3am. As much as he’d like to continue playing, Kenma follows his schedule thoroughly. After a short trip to the nearest save point of the game, and a quick thank you, and goodbye to his subscribers, he shuts down his computer with an unwilling huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma reaches out to his night lamp, something you gave him a while ago. It was a cat-shaped one, its tail sticking out as it pointed out mischievously. It shone a dim gold hue in his otherwise empty room. He lays his head on his desk, shoving away any of his computer peripherals out of the way. The pad of his fingers traced the features of the night light as he laid down. His fingers glided to the ears, the nose, and the tiny paws. The past seemed like a long time ago when the silence of the room dawns on him, and it makes him sigh. For a second, his eyes slowly droop, sleep slowly catching up to his tired eyes, but he fights it. He can almost see the dark figures conjure up at the back of his mind as his eyes slowly drift to sleep, prompting him to sit up and rub the drowsiness from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s late. You should sleep.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Your voice sounded so close yet so distant. </span>
  <span>Always so sweet, so coaxing, even if he decides to ignore it every time.</span>
  <span> At first, you would chuckle and find a comfortable spot in the same room, away from the camera’s prying eyes, but near enough for him to feel your presence. But then you slowly drifted apart. The times where you’d spend your time laying on his lap, hiding away from the camera as he played, continued to thin. Then it escalated with you staying away from him when he’s in-game. He’d give little glances on the door, hoping to see you peeking, but you were never there. Your gentle coaxing became tired and dead tones until the day you confronted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kenma, I tried. I really did.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was being honest, he had seen it coming, but never once did he wanted to be the one to bring it up. Whether or not it was his wishful thinking that the sudden rift that formed between you would disappear, he didn’t know. So when you told him those words, he only swallowed the lump forming in his throat, bit his lip before he let you go without any complaint. It felt unfair, keeping you tethered to him when you were clearly not happy anymore. Sure, he showered you with gifts, but he couldn’t give you the attention you wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma couldn’t count the times when he’d dream about you and your smiles, and it scared him. He’d wake up covered in a cold sweat, the sudden feeling of regret washing over him. And it didn’t help that it happens so often to the point that he wouldn’t sleep. Kuroo occasionally drops by his streams, dropping him a meager tip to annoy him. He’d smirk until he reads the comment that usually goes: Go to bed, idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d laugh at it and would continue playing for a couple more minutes before he stops. But then he doesn’t fall asleep… or more like, he doesn’t want to. He hated sleep, not because he hated rest, but because you continued to haunt him there with the future that he could have had. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tried a different approach for this one. Very wordy with a lot of internal struggle, thoughts, and room for imagination.<br/>As always, kudos and comments are always welcome! (❁´◡`❁)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>